


Like the snow

by raindropyj



Category: GOT7
Genre: !!!, Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I really wanted to do a 2young fic or a christmas fic so why not combine, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropyj/pseuds/raindropyj
Summary: “What do you like about the winter sky so much?”
Jinyoung didn’t think for long, he already knew the answer. He stuck his hand over the balcony railing to feel the thick snowflakes land on his palm and watch them melt immediately like they were never there before looking up at the cloudy sky and answering Youngjae’s question.





	

“Hyung.”

“Hmm?”

“What do you like about the winter sky so much?”

Jinyoung didn’t think for long, he already knew the answer. He stuck his hand over the balcony railing to feel the thick snowflakes land on his palm and watch them melt immediately like they were never there before looking up at the cloudy sky and answering Youngjae’s question.

“It’s soft and comforting. It reminds me of a blanket, whenever I look up into the snowing sky it makes me feel calm inside, all of my stress and anxiety kind of just melts away, just like the snow.” He caught another snowflake, watching the unique pattern of it disappear against his warm skin before he turned back to face his friend who was sitting on the floor sorting through Christmas tree decorations, his ministrations paused to ponder Jinyoung’s answer, a tangled string of lights in his hands.

“Come here.” Jinyoung said while wrapping his cardigan tighter around his torso in the winter air. The cool air was entering the apartment, no doubt making the space several degrees colder but neither of them paid much mind. Instead Youngjae wrapped a blanket over his shoulders and got up, walking to where the older was leaning against the balcony rail.

“Look at the sky.” So Youngjae did, he leaned over the railing and looked up at the blanket of clouds above him, snowflakes hitting his face softly and melting instantly leaving drops of water on his cheeks.

“It’s pretty.” He admitted, his breath making white clouds in front of him.

“Doesn’t it make you feel calm?” Jinyoung asked him, leaning in closer to the younger to feed off of his body heat.

“More than that, it’s making me cold.” Youngjae said with a laugh, pulling his blanket tighter against him.

Five minutes later Jinyoung was putting hot coffee in Youngjae’s hands, warming them instantly and the smell waking him up from the evening sleepiness that was settling in. It was four days until Christmas and the tree was sitting half bare in the living room waiting to be decorated the rest of the way with white lights and ornaments. Usually the tree would have already been decked out prettily by now but because of Jinyoung’s schedule conflicting with Youngjae’s they waited until they were both home to enjoy doing the job together, just like when they were young.

“When did we start this tradition?” The younger asked, cradling his coffee after taking a sip and glancing at the array of decorations that was cluttering the floor in front of them.

Jinyoung thought about it for a moment while fighting with the last strand of white lights to go on the tree, the only strand Youngjae didn’t put on. To think back on all the years the two were together for Christmas was a big task because they knew each other for so long. “I think when we were ten. You moved into town that December and your parents didn’t want to deal with the hassle of a tree after moving in so close to Christmas, so I invited you over.”

Youngjae picked up a nearby ornament with both of their names on it in sloppy children’s handwriting, “That’s right! I remember your parents were way too kind to me and immediately made me feel like part of the family and every year since we would decorate the tree together.” He handed the shiny orb to the older to put on a branch, it was always the first decoration to go on the tree, near the top next the star. “I also remember you throwing a fit whenever it didn’t snow when we did the tree.” He added with a laugh and getting a pout out of Jinyoung.

“Snow makes it feel more official, like the holiday season has officially started! You’re lucky I’m in a good mood right now.”

“You’re in a good mood because it’s snowing.” Youngjae said nonchalantly and a second later Jinyoung’s slipper met his cheek.

“I’m not lying.” He replied, rubbing the sore spot on his face and eyeing the older to make sure he wouldn’t kick the other slipper too.

Youngjae took a sip of his slowly cooling coffee, the bitter liquid no longer warming his insides like it used to before Jinyoung interrupted.

“Wine seems more fitting for the occasion than coffee, don't you think?” Jinyoung said suddenly after taking a sip of his own cooling drink, sliding his slipper back on and shuffling into the kitchen to find two wine glasses while Youngjae got up off of his spot on the floor to follow like a lost puppy.

“When was the last time we drank wine?” He asked, finding a dusty bottle of wine in the back of a cupboard probably from years ago and trying to uncork the bottle with clumsy hands but thinking better of it and handing it over to Jinyoung who took it with a smile of relief.

“Probably when we moved into the apartment. Mark and Jackson gave us about five bottles and Bambam and Yugyeom made us drink it all while they took all the soju and beer we had.” The cork popped out of the bottle and made Youngjae jump, Jinyoung poured a generous amount into the glasses. “Meanwhile Jaebum was completely sober and made fun of us for the next year.”

Jinyoung handed Youngjae his glass which the younger started sipping at quickly, the bubbly warmth of the alcohol completely different from that of the coffee that he had moments ago, a much more welcoming one. “It tastes like Christmas.”

“I told you it was more fitting for the occasion.” Jinyoung said, drinking his own wine with a content smile.

Five slow sips of red wine later, Youngjae’s sight was slightly faded but luckily his head was still on his shoulders, for the most part anyway. Jinyoung, who was still sober two glasses later, was handing him the ornaments to put on the tree which was finally coming together, memories of their childhood and college years in a collage of glittering glass and lights.

Jinyoung was holding a gold star that resembled a sun, about to put it on the tree when he saw the other smiling down at one their childhood creations. “You know, people used to call you sunshine, they still do and it’s no wonder they do, you really are like the sun. You smile so brightly and let out this warmth that anyone can feel.” He put the ornament on a high branch, catching the light of one of the light bulbs in the tree and making it shine. He knew the tipsy boy was listening because he had yet to put his own decoration on the tree, still staring at it while he was talking. “But you always reminded me of Christmas.”

“Why?”

The older smiled and suddenly remembered that Youngjae liked to ask questions whenever he had alcohol in his system.

“Probably because that was the time of year that we met. I remember walking into class late and you were at my table decorating gingerbread cookies, you smelled like frosting and had sprinkles all over your face.” The longer he talked the redder Youngjae’s face got which made him laugh.

“Why do you remember all of that?” He whined, finally putting the ornament he was holding on the tree.

The eldest chuckled again and shrugged. “I have a good memory.”

“I remember back then all the kids in class having a crush on you, even some of the boys. But you,” Youngjae paused and picked up the snowflake ornament he bought for Jinyoung when he was seventeen with his first paycheck because it reminded him of his best friend. “Only looked at the snow.”

“You can’t blame a ten year old for being uninterested.” Jinyoung said trying to justify himself with his arms crossed against his chest. “The snow was pretty and the only cute person in class was you.”

Youngjae swung his head to look at the other too quickly it hurt his neck, trying to ignore the pain when he looked at Jinyoung with as normal of an expression as he could muster. “You think I’m cute?”

“I was ten.”

“You thought I was cute, then?”

“Your cheeks were chubby and your eye smile was adorable.” Jinyoung said quietly while looking away and hanging the last ornament, pulling back to view the full tree in all it’s glory. “All done. How’s it look?” He asked looking at Youngjae with light in his eyes, waiting for approval.

The younger looked at the tree and hummed, a smile blooming on his face. “I think this is the best tree we’ve had yet.”

“Me too.” Jinyoung said with a wide smile of his own, disappearing out of the room without another word before coming back with several wrapped gifts in his hands, placing them under the tree, making it look complete.

“Oh that reminds me!” Youngjae nearly shouted before running into his own room leaving Jinyoung confused while the younger shuffled through his desk drawer to find a small package that was hidden for nearly half of the year since he had found the gift. “Here.” He said when he came back to the main room, handing it to the older.

“I think it’s too early for presents, Youngjae.” Jinyoung said, hesitantly taking the small box and inspecting it.

“Just open it.”

Jinyoung lifted the lid slowly to reveal a glass snowflake resting in tissue paper, when he lifted it up he held it up to the light and watched it as it let off fragments of light onto the walls, small rainbows lighting up the room. It was truly one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, his first instinct was to hug Youngjae and thank him profusely but before he could a laugh bubbled up.

“You always buy me snowflakes.”

“You remind me of snowflakes!” The younger bitterly replied. “Do you not like it?”

“No, I love it! This is actually my favorite one now.” Jinyoung said, fondly holding the snowflake by the ribbon and holding it in the light. “Can I hang it on the tree?”

Youngjae nodded and smiled, making his eyes disappear into little moons. It took Jinyoung nearly ten minutes to find the perfect spot for the snowflake to hang, his excuse of wanting everyone to see it if they came into the apartment leaving his lips every five seconds making Youngjae laugh. It was charming.

“Hey hyung? Do you like anyone?”

“Huh? Why?” Jinyoung looked at Youngjae and lowered his hand from the tree, snowflake hanging from his fingers and casting colors in the younger’s eyes causing him to flinch before the other guiltily moved it out of the way.

“Ever since I’ve known you I’ve never seen you date or seem interested so I was curious. Sorry if I got nosy..” The younger said scratching the back of his neck with a tiny smile. Truthfully he had been curious since they were in middle school but he never asked the other about it, not wanting to really bug him if he didn’t want to talk about it, figuring it might be a touchy subject at their age, but it never came up as they got older.

Jinyoung turned and put the ornament on the spot he had picked out before Youngjae had spontaneously said something. “I do actually.”

Disappointment outweighed the initial surprise of the new information, he could feel Jinyoung analyzing his facial expression now as he was letting it all sink in. Even though he had a smile on his face, albeit a fake one that he knew his friend could see right through, he really had no idea how he was feeling. Maybe a bit betrayed that his best friend never said anything to him about this bit of information before.

“Since when?” Youngjae asked, picking up his wine and drinking it, slightly afraid of the answer.

“For a little while.” The older answered while observing Youngjae’s sudden shift in behavior, the younger’s back was to him now and he was sipping the rest of his wine rather quickly but Jinyoung went along with it, knowing that asking questions would only provoke him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you knew.”

“That you like someone?”

“That I like you.”

Youngjae’s glass slipped between his fingers causing it to shatter, the last bits of wine to spilling on the hardwood floor. For a long minute he watched as the red liquid pooled near his feet but never touched his toes and how the broken bits of the wine glass glittered in the festive light of the tree. Jinyoung didn’t talk nor move since his confession and the younger took advantage of that fact to let his words sink in, even if the atmosphere was getting a bit awkward.

"Me too.” Youngjae finally said, picking up dry shards of glass and putting them into his palm with a small smile that Jinyoung couldn’t see. “I like you too."

"Since when?" Jinyoung was in front of him now cleaning up the mess in front of them with paper towels and a dustpan while avoiding his gaze with a rosy blush. Youngjae watched him, how he carefully avoided the bits of glass in the puddle of wine while wiping it up and then sweeping up all the rest with ease without a second thought.

“A few days after I moved we had a craft day at school and instead of working, you were staring out the window at the sky.” He smiled, remembering the time fondly, he’d never admit it outloud but for the rest of craft time, Youngjae kept coloring outside of the lines because he was looking at the boy next to him. "I remember wanting you to look at me the way you looked at the snow that day."

Jinyoung looked up at him with wide eyes that quickly softened into something else with a warm smile to match. “I always have. The snow could never measure up to someone as bright as you.”

Blushing, Youngjae picked up the paper towel roll and threw it at Jinyoung who was sitting too close causing him to get much more impact from the hit than intended. “Hyung that was too cheesy!” The oldest didn’t seem to care.

“I hope you don’t mind this then because I’ve been wanting to do this for _so_ many years.” The older pulled out one of the mistletoe decorations they owned from his cardigan pocket and looked at Youngjae who almost looked scandalized.

“When did you even pick that up?”

“I was going to put it on the apartment entrance later because I know the guys would fall into it’s trap.” It was true, Yugyeom and Bambam was the mistletoes most common victims, Jackson liked to take and place the decoration anywhere he could imagine just to trick them into kissing, which caused many, _many_ , fights between the three.

“I guess it’s a good thing you didn’t hang it up then.” Youngjae said with a sly smile, circling Jinyoung’s wrist in his hand and lifting the mistletoe above their heads. Jinyoung lied when he said he looked at him the same way he looked at the snow, he didn’t. He looked at him different, he could see it now when they looked at each other this closely now. He looked at the snow serenely, like it was a calm sea or he was ready to fall asleep, he was always relaxed. The way Jinyoung was looking at him now was brimming with adoration and anxiousness, he could sense it.

Youngjae’s nervousness started to shine through, his face flushing even brighter and his hand shaking with Jinyoung’s wrist in its grasp. Dropping their arms, Jinyoung beckoned Youngjae to scooch a little closer to which the younger obliged without a word, their pajama clad legs tangled together awkwardly in the middle of the living room floor.

Jinyoung pressed forward and met him where he was, arms snaking around his waist to bring him closer, their faces only an inch apart and breaths mingling in the air in front of them. They could count their heartbeats and it was practically unbearable. It didn’t take a second longer before Jinyoung pushed forward finally kissing Youngjae’s lips with a tenderness that was answered with a hand in his hair making the older pleasantly surprised and pulling him closer wanting to taste the sweet wine on the other’s lips even more.

Youngjae whimpered quietly against his lips and Jinyoung pulled back out of curiousity, ending the kiss much more quickly than he would have liked. He immediately missed the presence of the younger's lips against his, although chapped they were warm and tasted, well, like how he always thought Youngjae would taste, something so signature he couldn’t describe it.  

“Hyu-” Before the word left Youngjae’s mouth completely Jinyoung’s mouth was on his again but only in a quick peck to get another small taste leaving the other shocked and confused.

“Merry Christmas, Youngjae.” Jinyoung said, smiling brightly at him with wrinkles at the sides of his eyes that always tugged at the Youngjae’s heartstrings.

“Merry Christmas, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this out of all my fics, I've been wanting to write 2young for a while and I'm feeding off of all the snow I've been getting in my area lately. This isn't heavily edited so I hope it's still good regardless!! I wanted to do a little something for the holiday's so..tada? Thank you for reading!


End file.
